Revenge is Sinful
by tpcb000
Summary: Sequel to Blood Lust. Amy is back for her revenge and Shadow is less than surprised. Will Shadow end up with his heart in his hands or in hers? Shadamy/Knuxouge


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters. _

_(A/N): The long anticipated sequel to _Blood Lust_! It's finally here! Woo!  
_

**October 31, 2019 2:23 AM Station Square **

Shadow was standing on the highest skyscraper looking down on the city he hasn't seen for ten years. His eyes scanned the area below him in search of his partner. Knuckles dropped down next to his side as the hedgehog's eyes remained on the city.

"Where were you?" Shadow asked in his usual monotone.

"Dinner." Knuckles said as his eyes glistened with a new crimson color. His fangs receded back into his mouth.

"It's almost 2:30." Shadow said as he raised his eyebrow the same time Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Ok then, midnight snack." The echidna said as he crouched down and put his arms on his knees. "Ah, it's always good to be back in Station Square." Knuckles said as he smelled the air. "Fresh meat everywhere." He said with a chuckle.

"Is the club prepared?" Shadow asked as he remained in his standing position.

"Of course. It's Halloween otherwise known as Thanksgiving." Knuckles said as Shadow remained silent. "Are you thinking about her?" Knuckles asked turning to look up at his dark counterpart.

"It's been ten years." Shadow murmured as Knuckles sighed.

"We live for an eternity. She may come back tomorrow or hundreds of years from now." Knuckles said as he stood up on his legs.

"What if she never comes back?" Shadow asked as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"You killed her and sent her into this damned life. She'll want revenge, trust me." Knuckles said as Shadow scowled. "You should just kill them off like me." Knuckles said as Shadow shrugged his shoulders.

"She was different." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"You spent twenty minutes with her and then slept with her. How much could have you possibly known about her?" Knuckles said as Shadow glared at him.

"I can tell, idiot. C'mon let's just go." Shadow said as he dropped down from the building. Knuckles soon followed him off the building. Day came and went and soon Halloween night came rolling around. Shadow's and Knuckles' yearly club was packed like it is every year. Knuckles made his usual rounds while Shadow stayed in the shadows waiting for his pray. Knuckles was wooing a mongoose when he felt someone jump on him and pull him into a dark corner.

"Miss me?" Rouge whispered as she whipped around with her legs around his waist. Knuckles' eyes widened as Rouge smirked.

"_You_!" Knuckles said as Rouge pushed her finger to his lips.

"Sshh. I have a score to settle with you." Rouge said as Knuckles glared at her now blood red eyes.

"Bring it, bat-girl." Knuckles growled as Rouge smirked. Rouge bent back on her hands and threw Knuckles through the wall of the club. She stepped through the hole as Knuckles tackled her to the ground.

"No fucking for you tonight." Rouge said as she kicked him off, but Knuckles was quick to grab her foot and throw against the dumpster. Rouge growled and tackled Knuckles to the ground. Knuckles dodged all her punches before pinning her down to the ground. Rouge pulled at his dread making him growl and release his fangs. Rouge mimicked his action and snapped her fangs at him.

"Stay down, bitch." Knuckles gritted out as he grabbed Rouge's neck and slammed her head down to the ground.

"Bite me." Rouge said as Knuckles smirked.

"The pleasure shall be mine." Knuckles said as he licked his fangs. Rouge kicked him off and quickly pushed him into the wall. Knuckles dodged her punched and pushed his elbow into her back slamming her into the wall.

"I remember you fondly," Knuckles whispered into her ear as he moved to pin her arms against wall. "You were a great fuck with even tastier blood." Knuckles said as Rouge struggled against his grip. "But way too feisty for my taste." Knuckles said as Rouge snarled. "It will be all the pleasure to kill you, for good this time." Knuckles hissed as Rouge growled. Shadow was on his private wing of the club as he looked down at the club-goers. A familiar scent past his nose and he stiffened. He whipped around and caught a fist that was aimed towards him.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Rose." Shadow said as Amy's scarlet eyes glared at the hedgehog. Amy growled and threw her other fist towards him, but Shadow caught it again. He held her wrists and pushed her back against the wall at top speeds.

"Let me go!" Amy snarled as Shadow pinned her arms against the wall.

"No." Shadow said firmly.

"Let go of me you bastard or I'll make you!" Amy yelled in his face as Shadow smirked.

"I'll like to see you try." Shadow said as Amy struggled against his grip. She stopped and glared at him through her messed up quills. Shadow took this time to look at her costume. She was wearing a black and red tulle skirt hat ended mid-thigh. She had a black corset with red ribbons and trimmings around her. She was wearing knee-high boots and a black cloak no doubt to hide her face.

"Keep it in your pants." Amy spat as Shadow flicked his eyes back up to hers.

"What are you doing here?" Shadow asked even though he knew the reason.

"You turned me into a monster!" Amy screamed as she fought his grip again.

"It's not all bad." Shadow said as Amy kneed him in the stomach making him double over. Shadow was quick to recover and blocked Amy's blow. Amy growled and tackled him to the ground and they started to roll over all over the place trying to get the dominant position all the while trying to hit each other.

"I hate you!" Amy screamed through her teeth as she punched Shadow across the face. Shadow growled and threw her into the wall roughly. "Bastard!" Amy yelled charging after him. Shadow dodged her and grabbed her cloak and pulled her back. Amy let her cloak drop freeing herself from Shadow's hold. Amy swung her leg towards Shadow, but Shadow ducked and tripped her. Shadow grabbed her by the neck and let his fangs grow. Amy kicked him in the face and let her fangs grow.

"I swear I'm going to kill you." Amy said menacingly. Amy ran after Shadow and Shadow grabbed her by her neck and slammed her against the wall.

"Listen to me." Shadow gritted between his fangs as Amy growled.

"No!" Amy said struggling against his grip. "I fucking hate you! You made a fucking killer!" Amy screamed as Shadow let go of her neck and pinned her to the ground and put all his body weight on her.

"Fucking listen to me!" Shadow screamed her face as Amy glared at me.

"You know why I let you live and become the demon I am? Do you? It was not some sick reason or a way to fucking torture you! I love you, ok? I fucking love you! I knew from the moment I saw you. You are the most beautiful thing I've seen in my two hundred years of life. You are the reason I want to continue living. Before you I felt like a ghost just going with the flow of his non-existent life. I kept you alive because I want you in mine. It was the most selfish thing in the world, I know. But I couldn't go on with life knowing you were out there for everybody to use and throw away. I love you." Shadow said looking at Amy's eyes as Amy stared at him.

Knuckles was opening his mouth wide as Rouge whipped around to face him. Knuckles was quick to pin her arms down again as Rouge growled.

"I just wanted to fucking kill you." Rouge said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"Listen bitch, it's not like I wanted to keep you like this. I know this life. I lived it for a hundred years. I didn't want you to have that. I just wasn't careful on that night, alright?" Knuckles said as Rouge raised her eyebrow.

"You actually cared enough to not make me like this?" Rouge asked as Knuckles opened his mouth to say something, but stopped. "You care about me." Rouge said cockily as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I just cared enough to not make you like me, but apparently I didn't do a thorough job." Knuckles said as Rouge smirked.

"No, you didn't, but I think you meant it." Rouge said as Knuckles raised his eyebrow.

"How so?" Knuckles asked

"I know, subconsciously, you probably didn't kill me off because you wanted me back. You wanted me to survive so I could come back and live alongside you." Rouge said as Knuckles rolled his eyes.

"I would rather become ashes than live with you for the rest of eternity." Knuckles said as Rouge swung her leg around Knuckles' waist and pinned him closer to her. Knuckles groaned as Rouge smirked.

"Something gives me the idea that you do." Rouge whispered as Knuckles glared at her.

"You what?" Amy asked quietly as Shadow sighed and let go of her.

"I love you." Shadow said sitting up. "I, Shadow the Hedgehog, love you, Amy Rose." Shadow repeated as Amy sat up. Shadow sighed and looked as Amy tilted her head to the side. She placed her hand on the side of his face making his eyes flicker up to her. Amy slowly leaned in and kissed him as Shadow placed his hands on her face. Steadily the kiss became more passionate and soon Shadow carried Amy to the V.I.P. room. No words were spoken as Shadow laid Amy across the bed.

Shadow kissed down her neck and ripped her corset off of her. He took one of her breasts into his mouth and massaged the under with his hand. Amy moaned as Shadow switched and worked his wonders on the other. Shadow trailed his tongue down her stomach as Amy ripped his shirt off of him. Shadow shredded her skirt with his teeth and ripped off her panties. Amy's breath began to quicken as Shadow kissed the insides of her thighs. He slowly let his tongue run down her womanhood and Amy moaned and arched her back. Shadow began his slow ministrations on her core as Amy moaned and trashed against the bed clutching Shadow's head.

"Shadow…" Amy moaned sending Shadow's mind reeling as he entered her with his tongue. Amy's hips began to buck as she came closer to her end. Amy screamed out as her juices poured into Shadow's mouth. She licked them all up and circled his tongue around his fang as Amy grabbed his face and kissed him again.

"Please…I want you…" Amy breathed as she ripped Shadow's pants off. Shadow laid her back on the bed as he placed himself in front of her. He slowly entered her as they both released a moan. Shadow slowly started to thrust into her before picking up his pace. Amy clutched onto his shoulders as she moaned loudly. Amy buried her face into Shadow's shoulder as he grunted. They both reached their release before collapsing on each other.

"I love you." Shadow whispered as Amy smirked.

"Wish I could say the same." Amy said before sinking her teeth into Shadow's neck and ripping off his head. She hopped off the bed and covered herself with the bed sheet. She picked up a lighter from her discarded costume and burned the bed along with Shadow. Amy found her cloak and threw it on and smirked at her job well done. She met up with Rouge who was standing by a dumpster fire.

"I see you did your job." Amy said as Rouge smirked.

"Oh yes. He was pretty easy." Rouge said as Amy laughed. "The question now my friend is, leave or feast on a club of delicious humans?" Rouge said swinging her arm around Amy.

"I could use something to eat." Amy said with a smirk. Both vampires ran into the club and began their hunt on the innocent.

* * *

_Alternate Ending_

"I love you." Shadow whispered as Amy smiled.

"I…I love you too." Amy said as Shadow kissed her. They both quickly put on new clothes and entered the club again.

"Rouge!" Amy exclaimed as the bat appeared with Knuckles' arm draped around her.

"I see you were as successful as me." Rouge said as Amy buried her face into Shadow's side.

"So, are we just going to stand here and chatter or enjoy Thanksgiving?" Knuckles asked as they all smirked and launched into the crowd of blood.

_(A/N): Happy Halloween! I hope you guys enjoyed this. Which ending did you prefer? Sorry for it being so short. _


End file.
